


Elements: Water

by VisceralComa



Series: Elements [2]
Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Marriage, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceralComa/pseuds/VisceralComa
Summary: Vasco made a promise to never let him cry. He broke that promise in the same breath as it was made.





	Elements: Water

The tears never stopped when De Sardet was alone. In front of the others, he was brave faced, but in private they poured in droves. A watery memorial for his cousin that he visited over and over. There was no sound, no sobs, no crying. Just tears that he wiped clean and used a cool cloth to lessen the redness of his eyes. But he could never remove the scent of salt water.

Vasco could smell it on him, see it’s traces in the corners of his eyes or in the hastily wiped trail on his cheek. And each time, he offered his water skin or poured him a glass and insisted De Sardet drink. He was silent but he knew De Sardet would need to replenish that which he shed and though he said nothing, he was there the next time he sought a private moment. His arms open, willing, and welcoming for De Sardet to mourn the loss.

Each time the outpour was less, but there was always another to follow. It might be days, it might be weeks or months. So Vasco took him where the tears would join the sea. Salt with salt and the wind dried them, the thrill of adventure pushing those mournful moments aside. 

He took him to the Naut’s island where he promised to never let him shed another tear again. 

To which he promptly broke that promise the day he proposed. 

“You’re forgiven.” De Sardet laughed around each kiss Vasco gave him. One for each tear that fell across his cheeks. 

“I’ve already failed you.” Vasco jokes as De Sardet released more tears as they joined together. 

He failed again the day they joined in matrimony. But this time they both cried as they kissed. Admiral Cabral announcing them as spouses to his entire family. 

“Now I’ve made you cry.” De Sardet laughed as Vasco held him close as they danced their first dance. “Looks like we both failed.”

“Oh, rest assured I intend to make you cry quite a lot.” Vasco whispered to them, hungry and with all the promises the sea could offer. He kept that promise as he indeed made De Sardet cry. Cry into the pillow, into his arm, and into the open air. His voice sobbing out as he brought him to release over and over as they celebrated that he would be his Tempest, forever.


End file.
